


Drabble: The Message

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Series: Destiny 2 Drabbles [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Cock Warming, Drabble, Egg Laying, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Other, Oviposition, PWP, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Reader is an Exo and gn with a vulva, The Spider has two dicks, and eggs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: When you receive an encoded message from your intergalactic lover, you find your way to his lair near instantly. Happy to aid in relieving the tension from his body in the form of sprawling across his lap and taking what he has to offer.OrIn which Spider has to lay his eggs and you're his late night booty call.
Relationships: Guardian/The Spider (Destiny), Reader/The Spider (Destiny)
Series: Destiny 2 Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599409
Comments: 4
Kudos: 129





	Drabble: The Message

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to request smth from me, support me, or if ya make any art, you can find me on my social medias. (Must be 18+ to interact and have age in bio).
> 
> Tumblr (most active): UnholyPlumpPrincess 
> 
> Twitter: PlumpPeachyGirl

The Tangled Shore’s thick air and colder climate could be off-putting for a lot of Guardians.

Guardians were used to bright planets, planets that were full of foliage and the creatures that ran around were further down the line. Often times Guardians were greeted with welcome arms as a sign that help was arriving. Yet, as soon as you set foot onto this planet, you were already face to face with enemies eager to get at you- if they weren’t fighting each other, that was.

Your partner liked it here, Spider had assured you one day, that the climate and...’business’ was like home. Not that he particularly did anything besides black marketing goodies and selling them at odd trades or high prices. Or even that his bounties for the escaped prisoners he didn’t even do much about besides gathering the information on their whereabouts. He sat like a king atop a throne in his hideaway, guards on either side of him and inviting Guardians to come indulge in what he had to offer.

After all, that’s how you got roped into meeting him. With the need for vengeance fresh in your body and his low growling of ‘quid pro quo’ and supplying you all the information you needed, you could see why Guardians still visited. He was tempting, persuasive, and never went back on his word.

It gets cooler as you make your way down into the hideout. Your processors picking up on the change in temperature as your boots ring with a metallic hum around the corners. Your ghost stays hidden and away- despite how many times you’d visited Spider, they still grumbled that they were SURE he would devour them. And honestly, you couldn’t exactly tell them that they were wrong.

“Ah! My favorite Guardian. Back so soon?” Spider greets you as you round the corner, two of his arms staying folded across his rounded abdomen, the other two lifting in a gesturing greeting for you. You can’t help the smile across your face, the guards shuffling a bit to the side as you approach.

“I thought you were the one who sent me an encoded message?” You tease back, receiving that slow, growling breath followed by clicks from him. He hums at your bravado, extending an arm to you to help hoist you up into his hammock with himself. You let yourself be moved, straddling his lap and having your jaw held gently in one of his hands, turning you this way and that as if appraising a gem.

“Perhaps,” He clicks out, gently pulling your head to the side so his other hand could trace down the wiring of your throat to send shivers down your spine. “And your answer to that message?”

“I give you my full consent.”

“Ah, that’s my Guardian.”

\--

That’s how you end up where you are now. With one of his cocks buried into you. The glowing blue twin out and drooling with pre-cum, showing you the tapered head curling down into multiple ridges that slowly expanded into a wide base. The tapered tip had a wide slit on it, made easy to push out eggs from without pain on his end.

That’s why you were here, after all. Spider had messaged you, crooning about how you were the only host he trusted to hold his eggs. They couldn’t be fertilized by your body, you knew this, but damn if he didn’t keep trying.

Now, you’re sprawled across his lap, legs spread wide over his hips and your head back against his chest. Your body is completely exposed to anyone who could walk in, with one of his hands pressed to your abdomen, the other gripping your jaw as you drool and shake with each lazy pump of his hips. Another hand is downwards, resting on your inner thigh so his thumb can roll and rub at your clit to ease orgasm out of orgasm out of you.

A few Guardians have come in and at first sputtered or become embarrassed, but Spider would wave them in, crooning that if they were discomforted, they could leave. As he had broadcasted a message of ‘brooding and coupling’ in his den. Once you, of course, had agreed you were alright being seen. It didn’t change the fact you still squirmed and your nodes all lit up in embarrassment when someone walked in.

The eggs aren’t very big, maybe the size of golf balls. Carefully being pushed into your body and making you squirm with each slide of them pushing against his cock. Spider occasionally croons at you, stroking over your abdomen that is becoming taut and growling in your ear things like, “Such a pretty little pet for me.”

“You were made for breeding, weren’t you, Guardian?”

“If you keep whining like that, my guards might want to join too.”

It’s on your fifth orgasm, your body jolting and a cry leaving you does Spider croon once more. His soft, breathy growls reaching your hearing processors as his own face plate knocks against the side of your head with a small, almost threatening promise,

“Just an hour longer, little one.”


End file.
